Eddsworld group chat shitpost
by AkamiYoka
Summary: Basically theyre on like a group chat and ill update this atrocious piece of literature every week probs xx


_~Tord has entered the chat~_

 **Tom:** that wou-

 **Matt:** oh hey guys look its Todd

 **Edd:** It is XD hey Tord! x

 **Tom:** say what no-...oh...OH!

 **Tord:** Hey Edd annnd hey Matt whatcha both doin??

 **Edd:**...nothing much =D

 **Tord:** Rather vague but i'll take that as a positive~

 **Tom:** NO COMMIES ALLOWED!

 **Tord:** How immature! I could say the same thing about jobbos.

 **Matt:** What...is a jobbos?

 **Tom:** Its spelt "Jehovas" Tord and plus you dont even know if i am or not!!!!

 **Edd:** uuh...guys cmon now lets all get along heh~ XD xx

 **Matt:** Edd i agree :)

 **Tom:** You've gotta be kiddin me, SOMEONE KICK HIM OUT OF THE GROUP!

 **Tord:** Hnnn~ how about i let myself out, Tom is polluting the group with bad vibes ~

 **Edd:** Wait no, he's just in a bad moo-

 **Tom:** YEA I AM NOW BUT I WASNT BEFORE HE ARRIVED!!!!

 **Matt:** Hey edd you still up for the insane zombie pirates marathon

 **Tom:** Matt, wait am i not invited??

 **Edd:** hey course you are :P

 **Matt:** i just didnt want to interrupt you tom :(

 **Tord:** and i suppose my presense is unwanted ;(

 **Tom:** YES IT IS!!... GET LOST!!

 **Matt:** of course ;D

 **Tord:**...

 **Edd:** i think what Matt means is that your presense is not not wanted you get it? XD ~

 **Tord:** i uhh...i get your idea Edd!~

 **Matt:** oh im so good with phrasing those ;(

 **Edd:** who taught Matt sarcasm?? XD

 **Tom** ITS LIKE MY OPINION IS NEVER HEARD GUYS!!!!

 **Tord:** aah Tom~ i'll always hear your opinion but most of them are invalid ;D

 **Tom:** -_-

 **Edd:** yeeeeeaaaah...Matt and i are gonna leave...yknow?...marathon!!!!

 **Tom:** wait...its star-

 **Tord:** ahh yes~ make that 3!

 **Tom:** ugh...make it 4!

 **Matt:**...make it 5 :D!!

 **Tom:** uuhh matt you're already going lmao

 **Tom:** also Tord you're officially UNINVITED!

 **Matt** Why is Todd not invited anymore??

 **Edd:** Tom just face it!~ i mean we love you but cmon Tord is our friend too he should be yours aswell!~ XD see ya i really gotta go now x

 **Matt:** yay make that 2 Edd!

 **Edd:** pffft k XD

 _~Edd has left the chat~_

 _ **Tord:** goodbye friend ~ ;)_

 _ **Tom:** -_-_

 _~Matt has left the chat~_

 _ **Tom:** that was your fault -_-_

 _ **Tord:** Stop being a saltine Tom :P_

 _ **Tom:** Tf?_

 _ **Tord:** Translation for the uncultured -_

 _"Tom you are being a pussy bitch"_

 ** _Tom:_** aaaannd you complain about my opinions being invalid... pfff

T _om's= name has been changed to =PussyBitch=_

 ** _PussyBitch:_** Not true and not funny either!

 **PussyBitch:** you're annoying, obnoxious, unbelievably inconsiderate and to top it all off you think its funny to wind me up!!!!

 **PussyBitch:** You think its funny to constantly wind me up????You think its funny to befriend Matt and Edd in spite!!! hah betcha do!

 **PussyBitch:** hope you start to realise how much of an asshole you are!

 **Tord:** smh! #penis envy

 **PussyBitch:** Is that all you have to say dickhead?

 **Tord:** naughty words for such a young child woudnt you agree lmfao!

 **PussyBitch** wow what a great roast Tord you might have just hurt my feelings!

 **Tord:** :D

 **PussyBitch** it was sarcasm you absolute moron!

 **Tord:** i am aware it was you stupid jobbo!

 _=PussyBitch's name has been changed to =StupidJobbo=_

 **StupidJobbo:** i feel like this is a losing battle but in the sense that you're so childish i cant reason with you!

 **StupidJobbo:** Maybe if you just stopped acting like a childish protentious twat we could get along but youre a complete idiot!!!

 **Tord:** You dont mean that ;D !~ Youre just having an episode of penis envy? dont worry youll grow one eventually!

 **StupidJobbo:** you know what? im leaving!

 **Tord:** awwe please come back and enlighten me with your kind words~ =Y

~StupidJobbo has left the chat~

 **Tord:** thats right leave because your penis envy game is too strong!

 _~Tord has left the chat~_


End file.
